La dague magique
by evey88
Summary: Hermione se voit offrir une mystérieuse dague à son anniversaire. Peut-être a-t-elle un lien avec le département des mystères...


Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

J'ai écrit cet OS pour toutes celles qui comme moi en ont marre des histoires de voyage dans le temps sur ce couple, sans vouloir vexer leurs auteurs.

La dague magique

Hermione essaya de brosser ses cheveux, en vain. Ils étaient trop touffus et emmêlés. Elle soupira. Elle aurait aimé être jolie pour son anniversaire. Comme d'habitude, elle passait ses vacances au Terrier. Harry était également là. Ginny et lui ne se quittaient plus. Elle était heureuse pour eux mais dans un sens, cela la déprimait de les voir filer le parfait amour alors qu'elle était seule. En effet, Ron et elle avaient rompu. Depuis la mort de Fred, il aidait Georges dans sa boutique de farces et attrapes et il s'y consacrait totalement. Hermione ne le voyait presque plus et elle lui avait reproché de ne plus s'occuper d'elle. Ils avaient donc rompu d'un commun accord mais étaient restés amis, bien sûr. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps.

Renonçant à coiffer ses cheveux, Hermione les noua en un chignon et descendit en bas. Elle allait aider Mrs Weasley à faire la cuisine. Elle organisait un dîner d'anniversaire exprès pour elle, il était normal qu'elle lui donne un coup de main. Hermione aimait beaucoup Mrs Weasley. Elle la considérait comme une seconde mère et elle savait qu'elle la considérait elle même comme sa fille.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle vit Fleur qui aidait Mrs Weasley à faire la cuisine. Une odeur agréable se dégageait de la marmite. En voyant Hermione, Fleur fronça le nez d'un air dégoûté. Énervée, Hermione décida de l'ignorer. Mais Fleur ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

-Ermione, tu vas te présenter à cette soirée d'anniversaire ainsi?Demanda-t-elle.

Hermione la regarda d'un air de défi.

-Oui, répondit-elle sèchement. Cela te pose un problème?

Fleur écarquilla d'horreur ses grands yeux bleu foncé. Elle était tellement belle que c'était exaspérant. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione et prit son visage entre ses mains. Malgré elle, Hermione ressentit une sensation de bien être à ce contact. C'était sans doute dû à son charme de Vélane.

-Ermione, c'est inacceptable! S'exclama-t-elle. Tes yeux sont cernés, tu as le teint gris à force de rester enfermée à lire, tes sourcils sont broussailleux et je ne parle même pas de tes horribles cheveux!

Hermione était furieuse. Mrs Weasley lui lança un regard scandalisé par dessus l'épaule de Fleur.

-Non mais vraiment, tu ne manques pas d'air! S'indigna Hermione. Est ce que je te fais des réflexions de ce genre, moi?

Fleur recula et fit onduler ses magnifiques cheveux blond argent.

-Franchement, Ermione, tu vois quelque chose à critiquer?

Hermione serra les dents. Elle ne pouvait lui donner tort. Fleur était si belle qu'elle en était malade de jalousie.

-Bref, tu ne peux pas rester ainsi, reprit-elle. Je vais m'occuper personnellement de ton cas.

Sur ces mots, elle entraîna de force Hermione dans l'escalier et se rendit à la chambre d'Harry et Ron. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Harry et Ginny étaient en train de s'embrasser. Elle ne s'excusa pas de les avoir dérangés.

-Arry, dit-elle, je dois t'emprunter ta petite amie.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-C'est très important, Ginny! Dit Fleur.

Ginny soupira et sortit de la chambre.

-Il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit important, grommela-t-elle.

Fleur poussa Hermione vers elle.

-Regarde la. Ermione compte se montrer ainsi à sa soirée d'anniversaire. Nous devons faire quelque chose!

Hermione se détendit. Elle s'était toujours très bien entendue avec Ginny, qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Elle allait prendre sa défense,cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Ginny l'observa silencieusement et hocha la tête.

-Je ne peux pas te donner tord, dit-elle à Fleur.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle fusilla son amie du regard. Fleur esquissa un sourire triomphant.

-N'est ce pas? Dit-elle. Allez, direction la salle de bain.

Hermione, malgré ses protestations, fut emmenée de force dans la salle de bains. Fleur lui jeta un peignoir rose à la figure.

-Enlève tes vêtements et enfile ça, ordonna-t-elle. Je vais chercher mon matériel.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna. Hermione laissa éclater sa colère.

-Non mais pour qui elle se prend? Et toi, tu l'encourages! Dit-elle à Ginny.

Celle ci haussa les sourcils.

-Elle veut bien faire, la défendit Ginny. Et puis, ça te fera du bien d'être chouchoutée, alors laisse toi faire! Allez, déshabille toi!

Hermione obéit en grommelant. Un à un, elle enleva ses vêtements, puis enfila le peignoir. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Fleur revint avec un grand sac qui contenait une quantité impressionnante de produits de beauté.

-Assieds toi et détends toi, dit-elle. Grâce à moi, tu seras ravissante, Ermione. Enfin, pas autant que moi, car c'est impossible, gloussa-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, marmonna Hermione en s'asseyant.

Fleur commença à sortir une série de produits roses nacrés. Elle ouvrit un pot et une délicieuse odeur sucrée et fleurie s'en dégagea.

-Ca sent bon, dit Hermione. Qu'est ce que c'est?

Fleur lui sourit.

-C'est un masque à l'essence de vélane. Tous mes produits en contiennent.

Elle en appliqua sur toute la masse de cheveux d'Hermione et lui malaxa le cuir chevelu, ce qui procura une agréable sensation de détente à Hermione.

-Hmmm...tu es douée pour les massages, la complimenta Hermione.

-N'est ce pas? C'est moi qui masse tout le monde, dans la famille!

Après lui avoir malaxé le crâne, elle saupoudra les cheveux d'Hermione d'une poudre dorée et les enroula dans une serviette.

-Voilà, dit-elle, satisfaite. On va laisser poser cela six heures.

Hermione faillit s'étrangler.

-Six heures? Tu plaisantes?

Fleur lui adressa un sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous aurons plein de choses à faire en attendant. Ginny, passe moi la pince à épiler!

Ginny lui donna l'instrument de torture. Pendant dix minutes de supplice, Fleur arracha les poils de sourcils d'Hermione, en bas, en haut, sur les côtés. Ensuite, elle appliqua une huile sur ses paupières, qui apaisa la douleur d'Hermione.

-Cela sert à éviter l'apparition de marques rouges, expliqua Fleur à Hermione. Bon, il faut que j'aille voir Bill alors Ginny, fais lui le masque.

-Lequel? Demanda Ginny.

-Celui là, dit Fleur en lui montrant un pot en forme de toupie et elle quitta la salle de bains.

Ginny appliqua une crème rose et parfumée au citron sur le visage d'Hermione.

-Je me demande de quoi j'ai l'air, rit Hermione.

Ginny lui sourit.

-Cela, tu le verras quand nous en aurons fini avec toi. Le rose te va très bien, au fait.

-Très drôle, ricana Hermione. Je peux avoir un livre?

-Pas question, dit sévèrement Ginny. Fleur a dit que tu devais te reposer.

-Non mais vraiment!Elle est médecin, ou quoi? Grommela Hermione.

Dix minutes plus tard, Fleur revint.

-Est ce que je lui rince le visage?

-Pas question, refusa Fleur. Il doit poser au moins trois heures.

-Ils sont drôlement longs à poser, tes produits, fit remarquer Hermione. Ce n'est pas le cas des produits moldus.

Fleur eut un regard dédaigneux.

-Tes produits moldus ne valent rien. Les miens sont beaucoup plus efficaces et leurs effets sont irréversibles, dit-elle.

-Irréversibles? Répéta Hermione, inquiète. Elle espérait qu'elle n'allait pas se retrouver chauve ou défigurée.

Fleur se rendit compte de ses inquiétudes et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Fais moi confiance, dit-elle. Tu seras ravissante comme une rose. Allez, je vais te faire couler un bain.

Un bain? Voilà qui allait plaire à Hermione, en revanche. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas détendue dans un bain. Fleur avait peut-être raison, après tout. Elle avait sûrement besoin de se reposer.

Fleur fit couler de l'eau chaude à ras bord de la baignoire et y versa un bain moussant où était écrit _Bain-soin de vélane_ en lettres argentées. L'eau prit une teinte rose nacrée et d'impressionnantes bulles argentées se formèrent.

-C'est prêt, tu peux y aller, dit Fleur, contente d'elle. Mais garde ta serviette.

Hermione ôta son peignoir et se glissa dans le bain. Il était agréablement chaud. Hermione vit avec étonnement les poils de ses jambes se dissoudre. C'était magique. Elle posa sa tête contre le rebord et ses paupières devinrent lourdes. Peu à peu, elle s'endormit.

Elle fit un rêve étrange. Elle était dans le département des mystères, en face du voile. Quelqu'un l'appelait de l'autre côté du voile. Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait une dague dans la main.

-Hermione, réveille toi! Dit la voix de Ginny.

Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux et bailla. Elle s'étira dans l'eau. Fleur et Ginny la regardaient en souriant.

-C'est terminé, dit Fleur avec satisfaction. Tu as dormi plus de six heures.

-Plus de six heures? S'affola Hermione en se redressant.

-Du calme, dit Fleur d'une voix apaisante. Tu avais besoin de te reposer. Maintenant, on va rincer ton visage et ses cheveux.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours son masque sur le visage et ses cheveux étaient toujours enroulés dans une serviette. Fleur vida la baignoire, Hermione remit son peignoir, descendit de la baignoire et Fleur lui rinça le visage et les cheveux. Puis, elle lui sécha soigneusement les cheveux. Ensuite, elle la maquilla. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Ginny semblait émerveillée.

-Je peux regarder? Dit Hermione, curieuse.

-Pas encore, protesta Fleur. Avant, nous allons t'habiller.

Elle sortit et revint peu de temps après, avec un joli paquet blanc et rose dans la main.

-J'ai décidé de t'offrir ton cadeau d'anniversaire en avance, dit-elle.

-Oh, Fleur. Merci, dit Hermione, touchée. En réalité, Fleur était très gentille.

-Allez, ouvre le! S'impatienta-celle ci.

Hermione défit délicatement le paquet et y découvrit une courte robe en soie rose.

-Elle est magnifique. Merci,Fleur.

Elle fit alors quelque chose qui la surprit elle même et étonna Fleur. Elle la serra dans ses bras. Ginny les regarda en souriant.

-Mets la et regarde toi dans la glace, avant de me remercier, dit Fleur.

Hermione enfila la robe. La sensation du tissu sur sa peau était étonnamment douce. Puis, doucement, elle s'approcha du miroir.

L'étrangère qui l'observait était très belle. Elle avait une peau rose et dorée, des lèvres roses et surtout de magnifiques boucles châtain foncé et dorées. Sa peau était douce et satinée. Ses yeux marrons semblaient plus grands et dotés de cils immenses. La couleur de sa peau se mariait harmonieusement à la couleur de sa robe.

-Ravissante, n'est ce pas? Dit Ginny.

-Je...Je, bégaya Hermione. Merci Fleur. Et excuse moi. Je t'avais mal jugée.

Fleur lui sourit.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude, dit-elle. Les gens me voient souvent comme une dinde prétentieuse. Il faut dire que j'exagère un peu, par moments. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amies filles.

-En tout cas, dit Hermione, je suis prête à être ton amie.

-Moi aussi, dit Ginny.

Fleur sembla touchée.

-Merci, les filles, dit-elle avec un sourire ému.

Elles passèrent le reste de l'après midi ensemble, à aider mrs Weasley. En voyant Hermione, elle fut admirative.

-Tu es ravissante, ma chérie. C'est vous qui vous êtes occupée d'elle, Fleur?

-Oui, dit fièrement celle ci.

-Hé bien, j'aurais bien besoin d'un petit relooking, moi aussi!

Le visage de Fleur s'éclaira.

-Bien sûr! Montez dans la salle de bains!

-Pas maintenant! Protesta mrs Weasley. J'ai encore tant de choses à faire...

-Hermione et Ginny s'en chargeront. Hermione, change toi, ou mets un tablier. Tu ne voudrais pas salir ta jolie robe.

Hermione obéit et mit un tablier.

-Maintenant que tu es jolie comme un coeur, on va pouvoir te trouver un nouveau petit ami! Dit gaiement Ginny.

Hermione rougit.

-Ginny, tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir rompu avec ton frère? S'enquit-elle.

Ginny lui sourit.

-Bien sûr que non, dit-elle. Cela vous regarde. Tu es d'accord pour rencontrer d'autres garçons?

-Oui, répondit Hermione. Ma solitude commence à me peser.

Ginny lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'arranger ça, promit-elle, complice.

Elles passèrent l'après midi à éplucher des légumes. Lorsque mrs Weasley revint, elle était superbe. Ses joues étaient roses, ses cheveux roux brillaient ainsi que ses yeux marrons. Elle chassa les filles de la cuisine.

Le soir venu, ils firent un repas délicieux. Mrs Weasley avait cuisiné asiatique,à l'aide d'un livre de recettes moldues que lui avait offert Hermione. En dessert, elle avait fait un gâteau au gingembre, au fromage blanc et au thé vert ainsi que de la glace au thé vert. C'était succulent.

Le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux arriva.

Hermione ouvrit d'abord le cadeau de mrs Weasley. C'était une écharpe en cashmere rose.

-Merci, elle est très jolie, dit Hermione en enfouissant son visage dans la douce laine.

Ensuite, elle ouvrit le cadeau de Ginny. C'était un pendentif avec un coeur doré.

-En attendant que ton futur petit ami t'en offre un, dit Ginny avec un clin d'oeil.

-Il est magnifique, dit Hermione. Merci, Ginny.

Elle ouvrit celui de Ron. C'était un livre, sur lequel était marqué _Contes de Beedle le Barde_.

-Comme j'ai l'impression que tu aimes bien les livres, ironisa-t-il.

Hermione lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Merci, Ron, dit-elle. J'ai hâte de les lire.

Enfin, vint le cadeau de Harry. C'était un gros paquet rectangulaire. Hermione s'empressa de le déballer. C'était un livre. Hermione le regarda avec appétit. Elle adorait les gros livres. Il était recouvert de velours bordeaux et sur la couverture était écrit: _Les mystères de l'au-delà_.

Harry lui adressa un regard complice.

-Comme nous avons étudié de près les reliques de la mort, j'ai pensé que cela pourrait t'intéresser.

Hermione lui sourit.

-Cela m'intéresse beaucoup. Merci, Harry.

Il restait un petit paquet de forme allongée.

-C'est de la part du professeur Mac Gonagall, dit mrs Weasley.

-C'est gentil de sa part, dit Hermione, étonnée. Elle ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un ravissant écrin, accompagné d'une enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit et lut le mot qu'elle contenait.

_Chère miss Granger,_

_Albus Dumbledore tenait à vous léguer ceci en héritage. Il songeait que cela pourrait vous être utile._

_Minerva Mac Gonagall._

Intriguée, Hermione ouvrit l'écrin. Il contenait une petite dague argentée sertie de saphirs.

-C'est magnifique, dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Fais voir, Her-mignonne! Dit Ron.

Hermione rougit. Il ne l'avait pas appelée ainsi depuis qu'ils avaient rompu. Elle fit passer la dague entre les mains de chaque invité. Ils examinèrent la dague, émerveillés.

-C'est un très beau cadeau, dit mrs Weasley.

-Vous avez raison, approuva Hermione. En fait, ça vient de Dumbledore. Il me l'a légué.

Il y eut un silence étonné.

-Dumbledore? Finit par dire Ron. Mais il t'avait déjà légué quelque chose!

-Peut-être qu'il aura quelque chose d'autre pour Harry. Et pour toi aussi, Ron! Ajouta-t-elle, sachant qu'il ne voudrait pas se sentir en reste.

-Si c'était le cas, je l'aurais sûrement eu pour mon anniversaire, fit pertinemment remarquer Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, on n'est pas jaloux, assura Ron. Pas vrai Harry?

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Harry avec un sourire sincère.

Hermione ayant fini de déballer ses cadeaux, ils poussèrent les tables et mrs Weasley mit de la musique. Ils se mirent à danser. Harry dansa un slow avec Ginny et Hermione les regardait avec envie. Depuis qu'elle était à nouveau seule, elle détestait les slows. Après, Mrs Weasley mit une musique plus entraînante et elle fut invitée par Ron. Ensuite, elle fut invitée par Percy et Georges.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de danser, Hermione monta dans sa chambre en emmenant ses cadeaux avec elle. Elle résista difficilement à l'envie d'ouvrir le livre qu'Harry lui avait offert. Fleur lui avait fait promettre de se coucher tôt, pour ne pas avoir de cernes le lendemain. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à Ginny, éteignit la lumière et s'endormit rapidement.

À nouveau, elle rêva du département des mystères. De l'autre côté du miroir, une voix l'appelait. C'était une voix d'homme. Elle tenait une dague dans sa main droite, la dague que lui avait offert le professeur Mac Gonagall. Elle tranchait le voile. De l'autre côté, des yeux sombres l'observaient.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce rêve. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à faire des rêves inquiétants, comme Harry. Allait-elle lui en parler? Harry ne lui avait jamais rien caché. D'un autre côté, depuis que Voldemort était anéanti, ils n'avaient plus aucun souci. Elle répugnait à l'inquiéter à nouveau. Elle verrait cela demain. En attendant, elle rabattit la couverture sur elle et se rendormit.

Le lendemain, après le petit déjeuner, elle se jeta sur le livre que lui avait offert Harry. Il était passionnant. Au bout d'un moment, elle arriva à un chapitre nommé les mystères du voile.

_Les êtres humains qui meurent en traversant un voile en soie de licorne voient leur âme prisonnière de ce voile. On peut trouver un tel voile dans le département des mystères, au ministère de la magie._

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. C'était le cas de Sirius, le parrain de Harry. Si le livre disait vrai, son âme devait être prisonnière du voile. Hermione poursuivit sa lecture.

_Heureusement, il existe un moyen de délivrer les âmes du voile. Il suffit de le trancher avec la dague d'Athéna(voir photo ci contre). _

Hermione tressaillit en voyant la photo. C'était exactement la même dague que celle que le professeur Mac Gonagall lui avait offerte. Cela donnait aussi du sens à son rêve. Il fallait absolument qu'elle en parle à Harry. Elle se leva et , le livre en main, alla dans la chambre de Harry. Il s'y trouvait, en compagnie de Ginny.

-Harry, il faut que je te parle, dit Hermione.

-Vous voulez que je m'en aille? Demanda Ginny.

Hermione réfléchit.

-Non, tu peux rester. C'est à propos de Sirius.

Hermione leur montra ce qu'elle avait vu dans le livre. Harry semblait choqué. Il se leva en trombe.

-Où vas tu? Lui demanda Ginny.

-Au département des mystères. Il faut libérer l'âme de Sirius.

-On vient avec toi, décida Ginny.

Harry les considéra un moment, hésitant.

-D'accord, finit-il par dire.

Hermione alla chercher la dague et Harry et Ginny allèrent chercher leur balais, puis ils sortirent. Hermione monta derrière Ginny et s'accrocha à elle. Ils partirent en direction du département des mystères. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils coururent dans la salle au voile. Hermione s'approcha du voile en frissonnant. Elle entendait des murmures de l'autre côté du voile. Mais il n'y avait personne.

-Vas y Hermione, l'encouragea Harry. Maintenant.

Hermione sortit sa dague et déchira le voile avec. Rien ne se passa. Ils attendirent, en vain. Harry s'approcha du voile, le visage tendu.

-Comment savoir si ça a marché? Demanda-t-il.

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Hermione. On rentre?

Cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule et lui rappelait trop de souvenirs difficiles. Harry soupira.

-D'accord, dit-il.

Ils rentrèrent au Terrier et se firent incendier par Mrs Weasley pour être partis sans prévenir. Une fois Ron rentré du travail, ils lui racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait.

-Vous auriez pu m'attendre! Leur reprocha-t-il.

-Désolé, dit Harry. J'étais pressé de venir en aide à Sirius.

Ron soupira.

-Je comprends, dit-il. Espérons que ça a marché.

Cette nuit là, Hermione ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle craignait de faire à nouveau des rêves étranges. Alors qu'elle allumait la lumière, décidée à lire _les contes de Beedle le barde_, que Ron lui avait offert, elle entendit un hurlement qui venait d'en bas. Elle reconnut la voix de mrs Weasley.

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Hermione. On ferait mieux d'aller voir.

Elles enfilèrent une robe de chambre, prirent leurs baguettes et se précipitèrent en bas. Harry et Ron, manifestement réveillés eux aussi par le cri, les suivirent.

Mrs Weasley était devant la porte d'entrée, l'air terrorisé. Ginny s'approcha.

-Que se passe-t-il, maman? Demanda-t-elle. Puis elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Hermione s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, sa baguette en main. Ce qu'elle vit la choqua. C'était Sirius. Il se tenait au seuil de la maison, torse nu, l'air hagard. C'était impossible. Il était mort. Hermione se décida à lui parler.

-Sirius? Dit-elle doucement.

Sirius reporta son regard sur elle.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, dit-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Je me suis réveillé dans le département des mystères,seul, nu. J'ai erré quelque temps sans savoir où aller et je me suis souvenu du chemin pour aller au Terrier.

Il semblait totalement désorienté. Mrs Weasley se décida à parler.

-C'est impossible, dit-elle. Tu étais _mort_!

-Je sais, dit-il. Bellatrix Lestrange m'a tué.

Harry s'approcha de lui. Sirius le serra contre lui.

-Tu m'a manqué, dit-il en souriant pour la première fois.

-Toi aussi, gémit Harry, au bord des larmes.

Mrs Weasley prit une profonde inspiration pour retrouver son calme.

-Entre, Sirius, dit-elle en s'efforçant de lui sourire.

Sirius entra. Mrs Weasley lui donna une chemise et ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

-Ce doit être dû à ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure, dit Hermione.

Mrs Weasley fronça les sourcils.

-Ce que vous avez fait? Vous ne m'en avez pas parlé, dit-elle sévèrement.

Harry et Hermione racontèrent leur découverte dans le livre sur les mystères de l'au delà et comment ils s'étaient rendus au département des mystères, avaient tranché le voile avec la dague.

-Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de faire une chose pareille? S'écria mrs Weasley, furieuse.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

-Fiche leur la paix, Molly, gronda-t-il. Grâce à Harry, je suis en vie. Harry, je te dois la vie. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me sauves. Tu es le seul à avoir fait ça pour moi.

À ces mots, Hermione ressentit une vive irritation. Et elle, elle comptait pour du beurre? Elle se leva et monta dans sa chambre d'un pas furieux.

Peu de temps après, Sirius la rejoignit.

-Je peux entrer? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Fiche moi la paix, dit sèchement Hermione.

Sirius ne l'écouta pas. Il entra dans sa chambre et s'assit au bord du lit.

-Hermione, je suis désolé, dit-il. Harry m'a dit que ce qui est arrivé est surtout grâce à toi. Je te suis redevable.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu m'oublies, fit remarquer Hermione.

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

-Lorsque nous t'avons délivré de la tour, à Poudlard, alors que les détraqueurs s'apprêtaient à venir te voir, tu n'as remercié que Harry.

-C'est vrai, dit doucement Sirius. Je m'en souviens.

-Il n'y a que Harry qui compte pour toi, dit durement Hermione. Je sais que c'est le fils de ton meilleur ami mais nous sommes là, nous aussi.

Sirius la regarda, l'air ému.

-Tu as raison, admit-il. Me pardonneras-tu?

Hermione poussa un profond soupir.

-D'accord, dit-elle finalement.

Sirius parut soulagé.

-Merci, dit-il. Je compte bien m'amender. Demande moi n'importe quoi, je le ferais.

Hermione observa Sirius. Il semblait avoir rajeuni de dix ans. Son visage autrefois émacié et mal rasé était à présent imberbe et ses cheveux auparavant emmêlés étaient courts, brillants et soyeux. Il ressemblait davantage aux photos que lui avait montré Harry à l'époque où il était à Poudlard. Ses yeux, qu'elle avait toujours cru noirs, étaient d'un profond bleu foncé. Il était d'une beauté ensorcelante.

-Et si je te demande de m'embrasser, tu le feras? Demanda Hermione, surprise par sa propre audace.

Sirius la regarda, l'air surpris.

-Hermione, je ne sais pas si...hésita-t-il.

Elle décela une lueur de désir dans son regard sombre.

-S'il te plait, embrasse moi, insista-t-elle.

Sirius sembla réfléchir un instant, puis rendit les armes. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et mêla ses lèvres aux siennes. Elles étaient étonnamment douces. Il l'embrassa d'abord doucement, puis avec avidité, comme s'il s'abreuvait, comme s'il cherchait à se soulager d'une soif insatiable. Puis il parcourut son cou de baisers et glissa ses mains sous son pyjama. Le contact de la peau froide sur son ventre chaud donna des frissons de plaisir à Hermione.

-Arrête, souffla-t-elle. Ginny peut arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Sirius sembla retrouver la raison.

-Tu as raison, dit-il. C'est la première et la dernière fois que cela se produit.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Hermione.

-Je veux dire que nous n'aurions pas dû faire ce que l'on a fait, dit Sirius. Tu es la meilleure amie de mon filleul et tu pourrais être ma fille.

-Je m'en fiche! S'exclama Hermione, désespérée.

Sirius eut un sourire triste.

-Pas moi, dit-il d'une voix douce. Je t'en prie, Hermione. Sois raisonnable. Demain matin, tu regretteras ce que l'on a fait.

Hermione soupira, résignée.

-Tu as sans doute raison, dit-elle.

Sirius déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Bonne nuit, chuchota-t-il.

Sur ce, il quitta la chambre. Hermione se recroquevilla dans son lit, désespérée. Elle ne pouvait donner tort à Sirius. Malheureusement, elle était tombée désespérément amoureuse de lui. C'était aussi violent que soudain. Elle se souvenait du contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son corps en réclamait encore. Elle en avait un besoin douloureux.

Cette nuit là, elle ne put trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, elle resta cloîtrée dans sa chambre, recroquevillée sur elle même. Elle avait essayé de lire, en vain. Elle pensait trop à Sirius. Elle essaya de le chasser de son esprit, en vain. Elle revoyait ses yeux avides et tristes, elle se souvenait du contact de sa peau froide et douce sur la sienne.

Elle resta plusieurs jours ainsi, agenouillée sur son lit, ne dormant que très peu, aidant néanmoins mrs Weasley à faire la cuisine, sans parler. Mrs Weasley s'était inquiétée, lui avait demandé si elle était malade. Hermione lui répondit que tout allait bien.

Alors qu'elle était assise sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vague, Ginny, Fleur, Harry et Ron montèrent la voir.

-Ermione, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça! On dirait un zombie! Dit Fleur. Elle prit un peigne et entreprit de lui démêler ses boucles.

Ginny se pencha vers elle, une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux marrons.

-Hermione, qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Depuis que Sirius est revenu, tu n'as plus goût à rien. Tu ne lis même plus! Dis nous ce qui ne va pas, enfin!

Hermione lança un regard inquiet à Harry.

-Je ne peux pas, dit-elle.

-Bien sûr que si! S'exclama Ginny. Tu peux tout nous dire!

Harry s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu es comme ça depuis que Sirius est monté te voir, le soir où il est revenu. Il t'a fait du mal?

-Non, répondit Hermione. Il n'a rien fait de mal.

-Mais il t'a fait quelque chose, insista Harry.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus de tout garder pour elle.

-Il m'a embrassée, lâcha-t-elle.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise et Ron serra les poings.

-C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé, s'empressa de rajouter Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Harry lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux.

-Hermione, tu n'y es pour rien si tu es tombée amoureuse de mon parrain. Mais il n'aurait pas dû te donner ce baiser.

-Mais il a dit que c'était la première et la dernière fois! Dit Hermione pour le défendre.

-Justement, dit Harry tendrement, il n'aurait pas du te donner de faux espoirs.

-Il va me le payer, dit Ron en sortant sa baguette. Il quitta la pièce.

Hermione se leva.

-Ron, attends! Le supplia-t-elle. Mais Ron ne l'écouta pas. Il se dirigea d'un pas furieux dans le salon. Hermione le suivit. Elle avait peur pour Sirius. Ce dernier était installé sur le canapé, il lisait le journal.

-Lève toi! Lui dit Ron sèchement.

Sirius leva les yeux vers lui, étonné. Puis il aperçut Hermione. Son visage se teinta d'une frustration dont elle ignorait l'origine. Il se leva.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, Ron? Lui demanda-t-il, tendu.

-Je te provoque en duel.

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû toucher Hermione, dit-il.

Sirius la regarda à nouveau, le visage empreint de cette étrange frustration. Hermione détourna la tête. Elle ne pouvait supporter son regard.

-Ah, dit-il. Je vois.

Il sortit sa baguette. Ron brandit la sienne.

-Stupéfix! S'exclama-t-il.

-Protego! Cria Sirius.

Le sortilège du bouclier le protégea à temps. Hermione avait peur pour lui. Elle s'interposa entre eux.

-Ron, arrête! Le supplia-t-elle. S'il te plait!

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Ron. Résigné, il finit par baisser sa baguette.

-C'est déjà terminé? Dit Sirius, l'air déçu.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes? S'indigna Hermione.

Une lueur d'excitation brilla dans les yeux de Sirius.

-Tu as réveillé l'ancien Sirius, Ron! Merci beaucoup! S'exclama-t-il.

Ron l'observa, l'air déconcerté. Il avait le même enthousiasme que lorsqu'il avait combattu Bellatrix Lestrange. Il s'approcha d'Hermione.

-L'ancien Sirius ne recule devant rien pour avoir la fille qui lui plaît, dit-il.

Sur ces mots, il enlaça Hermione et l'embrassa passionnément.

Ce baiser donna le vertige à Hermione. Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à être raisonnable et à se dégager de Sirius.

-Laisse moi! Gémit-elle en le repoussant, avant de courir monter dans sa chambre.

Peu de temps après, Sirius la rejoignit.

-Va-t-en! Cria Hermione.

Sirius la regarda d'un air suppliant.

-Hermione, ne me fuis pas, s'il te plaît! Dit-il.

-Pourquoi? C'est bien toi qui m'a dit que nous devions être raisonnables, dit-elle amèrement.

-C'est vrai, admit Sirius. Mais j'ai besoin de toi.

-N'importe quelle autre fille ferait l'affaire, répliqua Hermione. Tu as passé douze ans en prison et enfermé dans ta maison. Je suis la première fille que tu vois depuis ta résurrection. Ce serait Ginny ou Fleur, ce serait pareil.

-Tu te trompes, Hermione, dit doucement Sirius. Je ne désire personne d'autre que toi. Tu es la seule à produire cet effet là sur moi, crois moi.

Hermione accepta de le regarder. Ses yeux bleu foncé étaient sincères.

-Tu oublies les autres, dit Hermione.

-Ils s'y feront, dit tendrement Sirius.

Sur ce, il lui tendit la main. Hermione la prit et ils descendirent en bas. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fleur et Mrs Weasley les attendaient. Cette dernière semblait furieuse.

-Sirius, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire! Aboya-t-elle. Je sais que tu es un peu déboussolé depuis que tu es revenu à la vie mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'enticher d'une enfant!

Hermione s'avança vers mrs Weasley.

-Je ne suis plus une enfant, dit-elle doucement. Je suis majeure et je sais ce que je fais.

Sirius s'approcha de Molly.

-Molly, je te promets de prendre bien soin d'elle, dit-il.

Il la regarda longuement dans les yeux.

-Tu as intérêt à être responsable, dit-elle sévèrement.

Sirius lui sourit.

-C'est promis, assura-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Ron.

-Ron, je sais combien Hermione compte pour toi. Si jamais elle veut revenir vers toi, je comprendrais.

Ron le dévisagea silencieusement, puis lui tendit la main. Il la serra.

Hermione adressa un regard interrogateur à Harry. Celui ci lui sourit.

-Je suis heureux pour vous, dit-il.

Hermione, contente, pressa la main de Sirius. Il l'entraîna dehors, où ils se promenèrent main dans la main. Elle devina qu'il était heureux de pouvoir sortit ainsi, libre, sans être obligé de se cacher.

XXX

**Un an plus tard**

Hermione vivait désormais avec Sirius. Elle faisait des études pour être institutrice à Poussin Magique, une école de sorcellerie pour enfant. Sirius, quant à lui, était auror. Il travaillait avec Harry. Hermione enfila sa cape en velours et se rendit à Poudlard. Sirius lui avait donné rendez vous là bas, dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Elle salua tous ses anciens professeurs, notamment Minerva Mac Gonagall. Elle alla également saluer le portrait de Dumbledore et même celui de Rogue. En effet, il avait été directeur dans cette école, il était normal que son portrait soit à Poudlard. Elle se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Cela faisait longtemps, miss Granger, dit-elle. Le mot de passe?

-Griffon Grillé, dit Hermione.

Le tableau pivota et elle put entrer. Sirius l'attendait, assis devant la cheminée. Il était seul. Hermione vint se blottir contre lui.

-Te souviens tu de la fois où nous avions discuté ici? J'avais la tête dans la cheminée.

Hermione rit.

-C'était lorsque j'étais en cinquième année, dit-elle.

Sirius agita sa baguette en direction des flammes.

-_Cerclus metalus_, dit-il.

Un petit anneau se forma dans les flammes, avec une pierre ambrée. Il le tendit à Hermione. Elle n'en revenait pas.

-Sirius, qu'est ce que c'est? Dit-elle, abasourdie.

Les yeux de Sirius brillèrent.

-C'est ma demande en mariage. Est ce que tu l'acceptes?

Hermione lui sourit.

-Oui, je l'accepte, dit-elle.

Elle se pencha vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent.

**FIN**


End file.
